Psicosis
by Komuro
Summary: Una semana después de las elecciones de Etoile,Yaya;dolida por el rechazo de Hikari comienza a aislarse de toda persona que ella pudo haber llamado "amiga".El odio y resentimiento la lleva a cometer un asesinato convirtiendose en lo que jamás imaginó.
1. Yaya:Discusión

**NA: ****Aquí esta la segunda historia que siempre estuvo en mi mente pero no escribía por que me ganaba la flojera, me quedan dos historias mas por publicar y es seguro que las publicaré y actualizare en su debido tiempo. Como leyeron en el summary esta historia no es la clásica historia de amor donde todas acaban felices junto al príncipe azul o su media naranja, esta historia contiene abuso físico como mental, llanto y sufrimiento y hasta semi violacion. Así que si de plano no soportas esta tipo de historias vele dando en la flechita de regresar, para los que les interese son bienvenidas con brazos abiertos cualquier sugerencia o tips para mejorar en la escritura(En reviews). Psicosis esta hecha en escritura de tercera persona (Probé esta manera de escribir y me encantó) por si se llegan a confundir por tan rara manera de escribir.**

En _cursiva _estarán las conversaciones.

_Psicosis__ Yaya-Discusión _

Arrastré las cortinas de la ventana dejando que los rayos de la luz del día entraran. Me arrepentí al instante. _Ugh…demasiado brillante ._Dije cubriendo parte de mi rostro con mi brazo izquierdo. OK, mala idea, pero ¿esto es lo que normalmente se hace al levantarse no?Levantarse completamente adormilada pensando "dejemos que la luz del día me despierte", abres las cortinas y bam!, una molestia innecesaria para tus ojos. Nota mental: no volver a hacerlo sin lentes de sol. Ya segura que me acostumbre a la luz removí mi antebrazo y estire los brazos solo para sentir y oír pequeños "cracks" a lo largo de mi tensado cuerpo. Habiendo despejado todo signo de sueño gire a mi derecha para ver a la pequeña "bella durmiente" que seguía atrapada en otro mundo llamado sueños. Ha sido una semana desde que terminaron las elecciones de "Etoile".Hikari quedó como ganadora con la "perra" de acompañante. Si."Perra".Después de todo, ¿qué es lo que tiene de bueno? lo único que hace es montar un maldito caballo y ya tiene a media Spica babeando por ella. Si yo me pusiera a montar a caballo, probablemente lo haría mejor que ella, solo tienes que decir algo como "Yehaa! Corre como el viento tiro-al-blanco" y el caballo hace el resto. Con respecto a su apariencia: es algo del otro mundo!,por el amor de Dios… se hace llamar mujer cuando claramente quiere ser un hombre ,se viste como hombre, se comporta como hombre y cabalga como HOMBRE!.Suspire por decepción de las chicas de Spica. Si eres "Lesbiana"¿no deberían gustarte chicas lindas y tiernas? no chicas que están a una operación entre las piernas de ser hombre. El mundo ya no es lo que uno desea, huh?

Me apresuré hacia el guardarropa alejando esos ridículos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Por supuesto, puedo sonar celosa, pero, no lo estoy. ¿De que me preocupo? ¿Como se diría? hay muchos peces en el agua. Indague entre mi arsenal de ropa, no pudiendo elegir algo. ¿Blanco? ¿Negro? ¿Café? debido a mi pequeño problema de indecisión, opte por meter la mano entre la ropa y lo primero que sacara seria la ganadora del día. Y así fue, saque una simple blusa blanca con un logo impregnado que marcaba "No Music,No life",cerré el cajón de las blusas y abrí el de abajo que contenía faldas y jeans. Me decidí por una falda negra simple y para completar unos "Converse" blancos de bota. La combinación de blanco con negro me haría resaltar bien, no es como que tuviera algo planeado para ahora, pero a todas las chicas les preocupa su apariencia, ¿no? Una vez escogida toda la ropa procedí a darme una ducha, azotando la puerta del baño con esperanza de despertar a la gran "Etoile", acerqué mi oído a la puerta escuchando si había dado resultado. Nop, seguía dormida. _Para ser una chica frágil, tímida e inocente, tiene el sueño demasiado pesado. _Me dije a mi misma suspirando. Me aproximé a la bañera y gire la llave del agua caliente y la deje llenándose. Me miré en el espejo tratando de averiguar como será el resto de mi estadía en Astrae Hill. ¿Seré la clásica chica graduada de aquí en cuatro años más? ¿Llegare a ser Etoile? ¿Volveré a amar en Astrae Hill? Esa última es algo que encuentro demasiado difícil, pero mejor hay que tener esperanzas.

El sonido del agua cayendo en la bañera se oía menos respecto a cuando empezó notificándome de que estaba cerca de llenarse. Nuevamente me dirigí a la bañera y cerré la llave. Podía sentir el vapor salir del agua así que abrí la llave del agua fría para enfriarla aunque fuese un poco. Toque varias veces el agua sintiéndola hasta que la sentí aceptable. Me desvestí rápidamente dejando mis pans y camisa para dormir en una de las canastas al lado del lavabo al igual que mi ropa interior. Levante mi pierna derecha y la sumergí lentamente en el agua. El agua estaba perfecta, no estaba tibia pero si era aceptable. Me apoye en la bañera dejando entrar mi otra pierna dándole el mismo trato con el agua. Se sentía tan relajante, no podía esperar más por sumergirme completamente. Lentamente empecé a sentarme en la bañera ahora sintiendo las sensaciones a lo largo de mis piernas y cadera. Deje salir un "ahh" de satisfacción y gusto recostándome aun más en la bañera. Sin duda, no hay nada más relajante que un buen baño de agua caliente en un sábado por la mañana. Me hacia preguntarme ¿Por qué salir? Podría quedarme aquí horas y no me movería del pequeño paraíso en el que me encontraba. Perdí la noción del tiempo, podía haber sido un minuto o veinte en que permanecí sin pensar en nada o nadie, no me interesaba, pero si me interesaba seguir disfrutando el momento. Mi mirada se quedó fija en el techo pensando en lo que haría ahora. ¿Hacer la tarea que me falta por terminar? Nah, además, escogí ropa para salir, no para quedarme en mi cuarto o la biblioteca. Después de pensar en múltiples opciones, me decidí por visitar Lilum y ver sus diferentes y entretenidos clubes. Recuerdo la última vez que fui, había un club de Rock pesado, me quedé boquiabierta viendo a las chicas de Lilum tocar instrumentos, incluso me invitaron a que me les uniera. Me agrada Lilum, si fuese posible me cambiaria a Lilum para gozar de sus libertades, no compiten contra las otras dos escuelas y tienen un buen nivel de educación.

Escuché que algo o alguien se cayó al otro lado de la puerta, juzgando por el sonido del golpe y el chillido después de el mismo. Confirme que era alguien. Y ese alguien sin lugar a dudas es la rubia Etoile. Dicha rubia entró literalmente corriendo al baño. Me enderecé un poco para poder verla. estaba usando su usual pijama de dos piezas beige, su cabello era un desastre completo, sus rubios pelos se enchinaban a lo largo de su pelo de tal manera que parecía alguien que acababa de salir de una tormenta, tenia un rostro semi-enojada y semi-dormida haciéndola de un modo cómica. Llevo ambos puños a sus caderas mirándome directamente a los ojos. Como una madre regañando a su hijo…o una Tsubomi # 2.

_Yaya-chan__ ¿Por qué no me despertaste? _Pregunto Hikari. Demonios ahora es mi culpa?

Rasqué mi húmeda cabellera pensativamente antes de contestar. _Lo intenté. _Le dije como un hecho, poco después pensé en mis pasadas acciones. _Indirectamente pero lo intenté. _Agregué

Suspiró debido a mi respuesta, algo que sin duda me hizo enfadar._¿Sabes que día es hoy?_ Me preguntó

Traté de no mostrar ningún signo de molestia y conteste con una pequeña broma. _Umm…¿Sábado de flojera?_

_No Yaya-chan,__ ahora es cuando Amane-chan y yo aprenderemos de Shizuma-sama como cuidar el invernadero._ ¿Amane-chan? Suena tan ridículo, claro, no lo mencioné. En vez de eso le di una falsa sonrisa demostrándole no verbalmente lo siguiente: No me interesa lo que tú o la perra hagan. _Pero debido a que no me despertaste ,sere la primera Etoile irresponsable en la historia de Astrea Hill ._Wow no serás Hikari, ya lo eres, pero dudo que le ganes a Shizuma. Me recosté nuevamente en el agua intentando que Hikari captara que no me interesaba su intento de sermón. Le daré la razón cuando la tenga y en este momento no la tiene.¿Que se piensa?¿Que soy un despertador?_¿Por qué me hiciste esto Yaya-chan?_ No la veía debido a que me encontraba dentro de la bañera pero estaba segura que estaba empezando a llorar.¿Tan importante es para ella esa perra?¿Y todo este asunto de Etoile?

_Mira Hikari._Traté de razonar con ella. _En vez de estar preguntándome cosas que no te voy a responder.¿No deberías estar arreglándote para tu reunión tan importante?_ Hubo un repentino silencio en el baño, solamente oía las gotas de agua que caían en la bañera que me encontraba. Lo acepto, fue grosero de mi parte, pero de verdad que no soporto estos temas de la Etoile y en el momento lo único que quería era seguir disfrutando mi día.

_Como __pensé…_.Como pensó? Hubo una pausa y continuó. _Estas celosa…_.¡¿Huh? Instantáneamente me levante de la bañera. Mis ojos centrados en Hikari. Por la manera en como reaccionó: dando unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás. Me percaté de que seguía asustada de mi._ ¿Verdad? _Agregó con tono dudoso y asustado.

_No .No lo estoy. _Dije intentando mantener mi tono calmado.

_¡__Si lo estas Yaya-chan!, desde la selección de Etoile has cambiado bastante, te disgusta que hable de mis responsabilidades como Etoile, o cuando hablo de Amane-chan, evitas contacto con cualquiera por que piensas que es lo mejor que puedes hacer. _En ese momento sentía furia invadir mi cuerpo, apretaba tanto los dientes que sentía que los iba a romper en cualquier segundo. _Yaya-chan…solo quiero que seamos como antes. _Yo también lo deseo. _Estoy segura que si intentas hacerte amiga de Amane-chan ella te aceptará, Yaya-chan, verás que es alguien amable y comprensible. _Ahí fue cuando no pude aguantar.

_¡¿TU QUE CARAJOS SABES?_ Le grité haciendo que retrocediera aun más._ ¿Piensas que yo odio al príncipe de Spica y a nadie mas?¿Piensas que comprendes la maldita situación cuando eres tan idiota que ni a ti misma te comprendes? ¡_Su rostro estaba completamente aterrado en el momento._ ¿Piensas que todo lo que tú y ella me han hecho quedará en el olvido? ¡Métetelo en la cabeza! No quiero nada que tenga que ver con ustedes o su estupida vida amorosa! _En ese momento me encontraba respirando fuerte y continuamente por los gritos. Así es, nuestra amistad cuelga por un hilo o creo que lo acabo de soltar, es algo completamente inevitable. Nunca se fijó en mí, después de todo lo que hice por ella. Yo fui quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos el día que se transfirió. Yo fui quien la invitó a ser parte del Coro de Spica por su gusto por el canto. Yo fui quien estuvo a su lado todo este tiempo.¡No ella!¿Que fue lo que ella hizo?Nada¡¿Y aun así no se fijó en mi? El rostro de Hikari parecía que rompería en llanto en cualquier segundo, se veía completamente destrozada, sus hermosos ojos celestes empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas que pronto recorrerán sus mejillas. Maldición, ¿esto era lo que quería? ¿Herirla?

Dicho y hecho, sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer, haciéndome odiarme aun mas por lo que dije_.¿P.. que Yaya-chan? _Dijo entre llanto con voz demasiado cortada. La mirada que me daba me dolía, sentía como penetraba en lo profundo de mi ser de una manera dolorosa y sofocante para ser descrito. Me quedé sin habla mirándola a sus llorosos ojos unos segundos, después repose mi cabeza en la bañera intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para disculparme, aunque un "lo siento" se oye demasiado fácil, es difícil decirlo.

_Hikari…creo que por el momento es mejor que hagamos un poco de distancia en nuestra amistad__ ._Me sentí mal por no haberme disculpado por haberle gritado pero una parte de mi interior me decía que yo no tenia la culpa, que no eh hecho nada mal, ella lo merecía. Agite mi cabeza despejando esos crueles pensamientos de mi cabeza.

Me miró confundida al principio aun con sus ojos empapados de lágrimas, luego razonó un poco mis palabras con una expresión de shock plasmado en su rostro. _Te refieres a romper nuestra amistad?...Yaya-chan?_ Ugh. La manera en la cual pronunció mi nombre casi me hace llorar en el acto, tierna, con dolor impregnado en el, semi-rogando y semi-preguntando.

_¡__No! por supuesto que no…solo creo que seria lo mejor para nosotros, darnos un poco de tiempo para pensar en esto.. _Por supuesto eso no era lo que pensaba en realidad, lo único que quería era terminar con este sufrimiento que perduró un año, y si eso significa terminar mi amistad mi amistad con Hikari…que así sea._¿Que te parece si lo hacemos este fin de semana? Nos ocuparemos de nuestros propios asuntos, de esta manera no pondremos en peligro nuestra amistad, después de pensar con calma sobre todo esto, podremos seguir como estábamos antes._

Hikari limpió las lágrimas restantes de su pálido rostro con su propia pijama._ ¿Seguiremos siendo amigas?_ Dijo casi susurrando debido a que todavía estaba afectada por lo sucedido.

Intenté no parecer demasiado obvia así que fingí la mejor sonrisa que pude. _Por supuesto que si Hikari. _Le mentí. La verdad era que yo no podía con esta clase de amistad, no puedo simplemente quedarme de espectadora, ver lo que perdí ante esa perra que ni nombre merece.

Su rostro cambio instantáneamente, tímidamente empezó a sonreír, esa vieja sonrisa que tanto adoraba cuando recién me enamore de ella. _Umm..bueno Yaya-chan estaré esperando afuera, avísame cuando termines. _Gracias al cielo, estaba harta de este pequeño acto de falsa amistad.

Observé a Hikari salir por la puerta y cerrándola. Todo en mi posición con los brazos entrelazados sobre la bañera y mi rostro posado encima de ellos. ¿Que hare a partir de ahora? ¿Como le diré a Hikari que no soporto verla con ella? Sabia desde el momento en que indirectamente me rechazó que esto pasaría pero eso no significaba que quería que pasara, de cualquier modo lo mejor para ambas es que dejemos las cosas en claro:1-No quiero que me hable de Amane 2-No quiero que me invite a sus reuniones. 3-No quiero ser su amiga o siquiera hablarle. Si pudiera dejarle en claro eso podríamos seguir con nuestras vidas pero Hikari es alguien a quien jamás querrías lastimar, emite bondad, timidez e inocencia por todos sus poros. Sin querer mas tiempo de este día me termine de bañar, tome mi toalla junto a la bañera, me levanté y lo enrollé en mi cuerpo cubriendo ambas partes íntimas de una mujer. No podía esperar para empezar mi fin de semana sin tener a Hikari contándome cada momento que está con ella y con lujo de detalle. ¿Quizás deberíamos hacer esto todos los fines de semana de aquí en adelante no? Con ese pensamiento en mente me vestí rápidamente y salí del baño.

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada de Strawberry Panic, ni la referencia de Toy Story o converse pero si esta sombría historia. xD**


	2. ¿Una amiga?

**NA: **_Me encontraba viendo los stats de mis fics cuando vi Psicosis, siendo la menos vista de todos mis fics, no me sorprendía eso, después de todo ¿quien quiere ver a sus personajes favoritos matando?, pero bueno de los dos reviews que tenía Psicosis no saben cómo me animó el review de __**lizbeth ornelas**__, eso es todo lo que uno necesita para continuar los fics. Un review, y de verdad le agradezco que haya tomado interés en esta historia y trataré de hacerla lo más interesante posible :3_

**Psic**_**o**_**sis**

"¿Una amiga...?"

Así que después de salir la pequeña princesa se metió apurada al baño, el uniforme en mano y con la otra la toalla. Dios, ¿usa su uniforme aun en fin de semana?No hay duda que ser Etoile es algo que este en mis cosas por nunca intentar. Siempre formal pretendiendo ser miss Universo en una escuela católica (si...claro) llena de jóvenes en la mitad de la pubertad que se desahogan con mujeres debido que no hay hombres en el campus. Ahora que lo pienso la Etoile ¿de verdad es admirada?¿o simplemente es el objeto de fantasías de chicas adolescentes con las hormonas de la juventud a todo lo que dan? No lo sé y no quiero saber.

Algo que note cuando salí fue que no me miro ni de reojo, al igual que no me mostro su falsa sonrisa como siempre lo hace, y digo falsa sonrisa porque nuestra amistad siempre fue una clase de escena sacada de película, donde un miserable hombre esta enamorado de la joven mujer rubia que esta perdidamente enamorada del típico ricachón galán que le sobran las mujeres pero que siempre busca más. Algo así como Shizuma. De cualquier forma lo deje pasar y me acerque a mi cama. Me hinqué y metí mi brazo por abajo buscando mi pequeña caja secreta, por alguna razón cuando la encontré sentí que estaba en un lugar donde no la deje la última vez pero también lo deje pasar. La abrí y visualicé el contenido. Una caja con viejas fotografías de mi familia, mi celular cual desconozco el modelo, solo lo uso para llamar a la familia de vez en cuando, una caja de cigarrillos los cuales jamás volví a tocar desde que conocí a Hikari, Dios no me quiero imaginar a que sabrán a estas alturas, ahora que mi amistad con Hikari cuelga de un hilo tal vez me pueda dar más libertades de hacer lo que me gustaba hacer antes. Deje ese tipo de cosas por Hikari, no quería darle una mal impresión o algo (¿típico de alguien enamorado no?) como sea seguí buscando en la caja entre unos papeles que no me importo menos de que se trataban, debajo de ellos estaba lo que buscaba: mi amado MP3,con toda la música que hacia desaparecer todos mis problemas con tan solo oprimir el botón PLAY. Lo tomé junto con mi celular y guarde la caja donde estaba. Di unos pasos hacia mi escritorio y abrí el cajón sacando mis audífonos junto con mi cartera. Me metí todas mis cosas como pude en los pocos bolsos que tenían en una chaqueta blanca que tome para complementar mi atuendo y me dispuse a salir. Cuando me encontraba girando la perilla del cuarto se abrió la puerta del baño rápidamente saliendo de ella Hikari semi arreglada con el uniforme de spica pero con todo su pelo mojado al igual que su rostro, sin calceta alguna y la chaqueta del uniforme con los botones abiertos dejándome ver la figura de su cuerpo bajo una camisa delgada blanca a su máximo esplendor. Hice un gesto de no estar interesada cuando en realidad mi cuerpo ansiaba por el suyo, abrí la puerta pero su voz me detuvo.

"Yaya-chan, ¿vas a salir?"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? claro que iba a salir, tenía mi mano en la perilla cuando ella salió...

Me volteé hacia ella que en ese momento se secaba su rubio y húmedo pelo con la toalla, demonios ¿no pudo haber hecho eso dentro del baño? Ahora más me inquietaba "Estaré aquí para antes del toque, no me busques" Mencione lo último un poco más duro para k lo entendiera. Dio un leve y lento asentimiento con su cabeza, sus ojos describían un tanto de sorpresa y miedo combinados, no me agrado la forma en la que le hable pero es probablemente lo único que la hace entender. Salí del cuarto rápidamente para que ya no pudiera decir nada y quitarme más tiempo.

Una vez afuera saque mi celular y busque entre los contactos hasta que halle el correcto y lo marque. Escuché dos veces la marcación y contesto.

Note su voz entrecortada y con falta de aire "¿Yaya? ¿Qué pasa chica?" o estaba corriendo, o...

"Solo preguntándome si quieres hablar un rato" Conteste genialmente. Tratando de no lucir interesada en lo que estaba haciendo. Escuche como tomo aire por unos segundos y lo dejo ir menos tiempo de lo que se tomó agarrándolo. "Estas bien ahí?" Pregunte fingiendo preocupación.

"Estoy bien, uhh estoy un poco ocupada" Escuché algunos sonidos del otro lado como si se estuviera moviendo y estaba segura que escuche alguna chica por ahi.

Sonriéndome a mí misma seguí hablando "tuve una pelea con Hikari, las cosas no andan bien que digamos y necesito des estresarme tu sabes..."

"¿En serio? Te refieres Konohana Hikari,¿la etoile?,¿tu compañera de cuarto que jamás le importaste pero siempre quisiste ir por ella?" Me contestó como si una madre regañara a su hija, probablemente ella ya sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano.

"Si, gracias por el sarcasmo, ya entendí" Contesté

Se oyó un suspiro en el otro lado de la línea. "Te veo en quince minutos en nuestro lugar usual del lago" Me contestó. Sonaba no muy convencida, claro que es algo totalmente normal.

Esto es lo que necesito. Alguien en quien en verdad puedo confiar. Desde que entre a Astrae conozco a Tosaka Rin, es una chica muy dura con temas relacionados al amor, pero de vez en cuando puede dar muy buenos consejos. Dejamos de hablar casi desde que conozco a Hikari, nos saludábamos algunas veces cuando nos topábamos pero ya no nos veíamos como antes. Todo este asunto con Hikari me cegó todo el tiempo o probablemente eso va a ser lo que me dirá Rin, NO, definitivamente me lo dirá. Sonriendo me dirigí al lago.

Al salir de los dormitorios noté que había solo unos cuantos estudiantes afuera, algo poco común. Normalmente siempre hay grupitos, alrededor de los dormitorios o en el lago siempre se sientan las parejitas. Al menos di gracias que no tuvo que ver alguna parejita, en este momento todo lo que tenía que ver con amor me estaba empezando a enfermar .Al menos el clima me favorecía, había sol pero estaba fresco, muy agradable para una conversación con una amiga. Después de cruzar el lago entre un poco hacia el bosque, estaba rodeada ahora de puros árboles y pude divisar una grande roca, lo curioso de la roca es que tenía la forma de una mesa redonda pequeña lo cual lo hacía perfecta para traer picnics entre otras cosas. Alrededor de la roca había césped lo cual daba un ambiente de tranquilidad. Me recosté sobre la roca poniendo ambas manos como almohada dejando que el poco viento que había me acariciara suavemente relajándome. Cerrando mis ojos me dejé arrullar por el sonido mismo de la naturaleza, de verdad que era algo mágico, el sonido del viento, las hojas moviéndose por el viento, y podía escuchar aunque fuera un poco el lago moverse. Probablemente no había mejor terapia que esto en cuestión de relajación, sentía que podría volar de tan a gusto que estaba. Mi mente y mi cuerpo.

El sonido de hojas rompiéndose provocó que abriera mis ojos levantándome con una mano, rápidamente reconocí a Rin, tenía un brazo levantado con el puño cerrado "!Vivan las solteras!" Me gritó mientras caminaba hacia mí con una sonrisa plasmada en ella. Su vestimenta era algo que ya había visto anteriormente. Tenía una sudadera roja cubriendo todo su pecho y brazos, en el centro de la sudadera venia una cruz blanca, una falda negra y medias negras para completar con sus zapatos cafés. Como siempre tenía dos largas colas hechas en su oscuro cabello. Hice un gesto con mi mano saludándola. En cuanto llegó me levanto con su brazo dándome un gran abrazo de oso. "de verdad me alegra que hayas reaccionado" Me dijo mientras me abrazaba. Noté pura sinceridad en sus palabras.

La separé con mis manos aunque me agradara la calidez que me proporcionaba sus palabras. "Esto se está volviendo raro" Mencioné burlonamente.

Rin me sonrió ensañando sus blancos dientes "Maldita perra y yo aquí queriendo consolarte" Me dijo de la misma manera.

"No me digas que viniste aquí para darme un abrazo, no eres tú sabes.,.." Mencioné aun jugando.

"Jeje...Nanto Yaya no sabes en que te acabas de meter" Me dijo mientras se quitaba de encima su mochila. Algo curioso fue que la mochila era exactamente a la mia, completamente negra los mismos detalles...pero me distraje de eso al momento que Rin sacó una botella de la mochila sonriendo. "Te presento a mi arma secreta para aliviar corazones rotos" Mencionó enseñándome la botella con una mano. Era una botella grande, no parecía Sake.

"¿Dakushu?"Pregunté curiosa.

Me sonrió malévolamente. "Incorrecto, esto querida Yaya lo llaman Tequila, importado, directo de México" ¿Tequila? bueno eso es algo que no esperaba. "Se llama" Continuo mientras veía la botella "Eru Jimadoru"

"vaya nombre tan raro" Mencioné agarrando la botella, era un poco pesado, con un tono amarillezco, la tapa era negra y un sticker blanco en el frente. Rin ya estaba buscando más cosas de su mochila o mi mochila, ya no estaba segura, era endemoniadamente parecida a la mía. La mochila solo la usaba para salir, no ra la misma que usaba para la escuela. Sacó dos pequeños frascos. Los puso en la roca mientras se sentaba. "Así que...esta es tu idea para animarme?,¿emborracharme?"

"Umm no del todo" Mencionó mientras me quitaba la botella y la abría. "En realidad quiero emborracharte, llevarte al cuarto de una amiga y que tengas el mejor sexo salvaje que jamás has tenido y jamás tendrás" Menciono lo último con risas. Empecé a negar con mi cabeza. "Y de esa manera te olvidaras de la pequeña perra y su novia con fetiche por los caballos" Lo último me hizo reír. Sonriendo empezó a servir un poco de tequila en ambos vasos. Después de servirlos me dio uno que agarre cautelosamente con ambas manos. "Un brindis" Mencionó. "Que las Etoiles se tomen un frasco de aspirinas suicidadas y se pudran en las llamas del infierno" Dijo sonriéndome.

"Jaja..."reí mientras chocaba los vasos. "Kampai" Dije. De golpe tome el vaso completo al mismo tiempo que Rin tomaba el suyo. Instantáneamente sentí el peso de licor extranjero. Agarre mi garganta apretándola, DIOS como quemó ese trago, sentía como fuego bajando por toda mi garganta. .Rin había hecho una expresión parecida. Reí levemente mirándola "¿No lo habías tomado antes?" Pregunté por la expresión que hizo.

Dio un suspiro aliviada probablemente de que pasara todo el licor "No esperaba esto" Tomó la botella con su mano libre viéndolo "No puedes subestimar el licor mexicano eh?" Dijo mientras se servía otro, se ofreció a servirme otro y con gusto acepté.

Así que platicamos por aproximadamente unas dos horas. Siempre cambiábamos de tema regularmente, desde los últimos chismes de Astrae, idioteces que hizo durante estancia en Astrae, o chicas. Pero lo que me llamó la atención fue en el último tópico, hablábamos sobre una estudiante de primer año con quien ella estuvo.

"Así que le dije: Puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche. No te preocupes, lo nuestro es verdadero" Luego pegó una pequeña malévola risa.

"¿Acepto?" Le pregunté interesada.

"Dios si, la pobre ilusa se lo creyó, digo entiendo que quieran un poco de compañía de vez en cuando pero ella estaba completamente enamorada de mi" Pausó para tomar otro sorbo de su vaso" Algo que por supuesto no podía permitir que durara, ósea, ¿yo?,¿enamorada?, preferiría hacerme heterosexual antes que eso y créeme eso ya es mucho"

"¿Que te dijo?" Pregunte tomando un sorbo más.

"Básicamente después del sexo nos quedamos abrazadas, aun estábamos un poco cansadas ¿sabes?" Dijo sonriendo. "Y ahí fue cuando me dijo que me amaba, que quería que lo nuestro fuese real. Te juro que casi me reía en su cara pero la seriedad de ella me obligó a no hacerlo." Pausó y se tomó lo que quedaba del frasco "le dije: Nunca hubo un nuestro, jamás lo habrá"

Por alguna extraña razón al momento de escuchar eso sentí como si me perforaran en corazón, me sentía...triste no sabía si por mí misma o por la chica de la historia pero algo si era seguro. Su historia me estaba afectando. "¿Y que hizo después?" Pregunté.

"No tengo idea, pero fue persistente al principio después de haberle dicho eso aun quería seguir viéndome y le seguía diciendo que era una molestia. Un día se cansó y dejó de intentarlo. No sé si lo olvidó o lo superó pero fue definitivo, después de cierto día dejó de intentar buscarme, ¿ves? es por eso que no quería que estuvieses así de enamorada, uno solo pierde si se enamora"

Me sentí casi obligada a responderle. "No creo que eso sea del todo cierto..."dije insegura.

"Oh...¿en serio?, es por eso que en este momento estas ahogando tus penas con licor, en el bosque, con una amiga?, solo admítelo Yaya, fue una idiotez el haberse enamorado, tú lo sabes solo que no quieres admitirlo.

"Cuando estaba con ella, se sentía cálido por dentro, sentía que quería estar más con ella, fue verdadero..."

"Por Dios Yaya, ¿no tienes orejas para oírte a ti misma? estás hablando como una princesa enamorada aun..."

Me estaba alterando y me sentía un poco desbalanceada, ya me estaba afectando el alcohol. "¿Tienes alguna razón por la cual deba odiarla sin que sea que me haya rechazado?" Le pregunté

Agarró la botella y se sirvió un trago más. Sonriéndome asintió. "Oh Yaya...no sabes lo mal que te has cegado chica, ni siquiera puedes notar toda la mierda que te rodea." Por alguna razón trague saliva nerviosa...¿qué me estaba pasando? Rin miró la botella y asintió. "Aún queda más de media botella, ¿será suficiente me pregunto?" Dijo juguetonamente.

"Dime lo que ibas a decir" Dije alterada para que no desviara el tema. ya tampoco podía controlar mi tono de voz.

"Pues..."

**NA: **_Nunca pensé que Psicosis tomaría este giro. Pensaba hacerlo de acuerdo a los sentimientos de Yaya .Pero Yaya necesita un empujoncito para hacer todo lo que mencioné en el sinopsis. Ahora lo interesante es que todo lo que se habló en este capítulo y lo que se hablará en el siguiente tiene un significado más profundo de lo que se piensa._

_Dejen su review dándome consejos o lo que opinaron del capítulo. Onegai! Igual que __**lizbeth ornelas**__ :D_


End file.
